enough love for forever
by nice little pixie
Summary: This is about Bella being turned into a vampire and being with edward for the rest of his and her life together. this is my first fanfic.
1. The change

**_This is my first fanfic so im super nervous you wont like my stories but if u like stories then thank you. oh and this switches between points of view. Enjoy._**

Bella P.O.V

Edward and I had finally gotten married which means now he has to change me into a vampire. To be truthful Im really scared but thats only because of the first three days but its worth it to be able to stand next to Edward and know I belong.

Edward was very reluctant at first but he caved. I was just truly glad to know he would do this for me.

" Bella are you ready?" I heard Edward say. We were sitting on his black leather couch in his room. our room now. I thought if i should do this now. and I should.

" Yes Edward Im ready." He turned me around so he could look at my face. He looked in my eyes and saw that I really truthfully am ready.

He then got off the couch and took my hand and led me to the bed. Apparantley he thought the couch wasnt safe enough. He then proceeded to call Carlise- who of course got here quickly.

"Edward all you have to do is quickly bite her and hope you did it long enough to were your venom touches her bloodstream"

Edward was hesitant and scared. I grabbed both sides of his face and turned it to were i could see his eyes. I could tell he was worried he couldnt do it and end up hurting me. " Edward i love you. i will be fine. You can do this. This is so our love can forever go on together." He grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss then started going lower and stopped at my neck. I then felt his teeth go through my skin. he pulled away fastly. I just hope the venom went through. Then I felt it courseing through my veins. It felt like fire.

I erupted in many screams which felt like forever but were only a few seconds long.Edward was holding me closely whispering that everything would be alright. I remembered earlier today Edward telling me that the screaming tires you out so much you fall asleep because your still human while changing.

Then I fell asleep. I had a dream about the day we got married. I was wearing the most gorgeous dress i had ever seen. Which Alice foced me into. It was a strapless dress which was maid out of soft silk. On my neck was a gold chain necklace. in the middle of it was the crystal heart Edward gave me. On my wedding ring the words "enough love for forever." were engraved on it. I was then remembering when Edward kissed me when the priest said "you may now kiss the bride". after that he said " I love you Isabella Cullen"

I woke up three days later to those exact words only much louder but it wasn't a yelling type louder it was because i have better hearing now. I opened my eyes and the love of my life was staring me straight in the eyes.

"good morning my sweet angel" he saind to me passionately.

I then proceeded to try and sit up which edward helped me with. "how do i look?"

" well your still the most beautiful girl ive ever seen" I felt as if i could blush i would have.

I got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was two inches longer, shinier, and had cute curls. I had paler skin and my facial features were perfected. I actually curves now, too. Then i looked at my eyes which were a bright crimson.

As i walked out of the bathroom Edward said, " We should go see the rest of the family now."

**_I hope you liked it and I hope you will all continue reading. At some times I will need help with ideas cause I get writers block easily. PLEASE REVIEW. :)_**


	2. no werewolves

**_OK here is the second chapter. i haven't gotten any reviews yet so I'm thinking that none of you like my story. please review if you like it but if i don't get reviews soon I'll just stop with the story.PS thoughts are italicized _**

Bella P.O.V

when Edward and i got downstairs everyone was waiting for me. When I walked in they all had huge smiles, even Rosalie had a smile on her face.

" Well Bella you must be thirsty, right?" Carlisle said to me.

" Very" I was wondering what it would be like to hunt for animals with Edward and the rest of our family.

" Good. Edward, why don't you take her out hunting?"

" Yes I'll do that right away. Bella are you ready to go now?"

" Do you have to ask?"

* * *

I got to run for the first time. I hit a few dozen trees but it didn't hurt at all. We had finally gotten to our destination. There was a smell in the air which i guessed to be animals.

**(a/n I didn't really want to go into detail about hunting because i just luv animals too much) **Everyone went with us. Edward showed me how to hunt properly. I ate a few animals and then got easily full. Then we decided to go on a nice moonlit walk.

Edward P.O.V

Bella had a sad look on her face. As if she had lost something important. " What's wrong, love?"

" Well..." she was keeping her thoughts from me again. Is she trying to drive me crazy?

"Bella you know you're driving me crazy keeping your thoughts from me again." _"just say it already!"_

" I, sort of, kind of, miss Jake." she said all of this under her breath. _"shit! not this again. she misses a dogg. I bet if she smelt him she wouldn't want to see him again."_

"Bella, right now would not be the best time to see him. I mean, well..." _" should I just get through this and leave it at that?... Yes I better do that, I just hope I don't make her all depressed or make her cry tearless cries." _"GOD DAMMIT BELLA WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE HIM. HE'LL RIP US TO SHREDS IF HE SEES YOU LIKE THAT. WE'VE ALREADY BROKEN THE DAMN TREATY.I DON'T THINK WE WANT THEM TO KNOW ABOUT IT. HE'S A GOD DAMN WEREWOLF YOU CAN'T ASSOCIATE WITH THEM ANYMORE! DON'T YOU GET IT. HE HATES US AND WE HATE THEM. RIGHT NOW HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU! NONE OF THEM CARE AS LONG AS THEY CAN HAVE A REASON TO FIGHT US!" Her face dropped dramatically. I could just feel the guilt coming. _"I can't believe I just did that." _

"Edward I already knew all that but it was just fun to be with him, and he was my best friend for like ever. I just miss him. I'll get over it." She said this in a sad voice all this time. I felt horrible, a monster all over again.

Then she looked up at me with loving and caring eyes only. Then she said something I always love to hear, " Edward, I love you only, I don't care about them, yes I miss Jake, but only a little, now were enemies by nature, right now all I could care about is you and only you, we were made for each other, we love each other and that's all that matters."

I grabbed her in a passionate embrace and whispered in her ear, " you always take the monster out of me."

" You're not a monster, you just have a bad temper, which I'm perfectly fine with right now." I loved her so much right now.

I was leaning in for a kiss when we heard Alice, " Hey you two, we have to go." _"great another perfect moment ruined by my family" _I was accidentally growling at Alice, then I heard her thoughts, _" Edward calm down, your like a dog who just lost its bone, tisk tisk." _

I just started walking away while entwining mine and Bella's hands. We got home quickly.

I went upstairs with Bella's hand in mine. When we got upstairs I started to kiss her passionately. **(A/N I don't want to get into the detail of what happens next cause I only rated it T for language as you saw earlier.)**

Bella wasn't asleep but she might as well have. The rest of the night we laid there in each others arms just calmly.

We decided to check on our family when we noticed that Jasper wasn't here. So I decided to ask Alice where he was, "Alice, where is Jasper?" she looked kinda mad so I asked slowly and calmly.

"Well if you must know, you two were driving him crazy, he was ready to pounce at any given moment." She was glaring daggers at me.

"Sorry Alice we didn't mean to drive him crazy. Although I would have liked to see his face." I could tell she hated that last remark.

" Well now that that's over I need to go find him." and with that she left.

When she was gone Bella and I burst out laughing. Her laugh sounded like many bells which make the sweetest sounds. Right now I could care less about Jasper. As long as Bella was with me, I'm just fine.

Bella P.O.V

Something just struck my memory. I'm a newborn with incredible strength, which could take Emmet down.

" Hey, Emmet come here I need to talk to you" This is going to be fun.

" What do you want Bella?" He looked very confused.

" Well Emmet as you obviously see I'm a newborn with amazing strength, which could easily take you down."I said this like he was an idiot.

"And..." He sounded annoyed.

" Want to arm wrestle me?" He burst out laughing which annoyed me like crazy.

I went to the coffee table and put my arm in the arm wrestle stance. Emmet came and put his arm in the same form as mine, then he grabbed my hand.

" Hey Edward you be ref." So Emmet wanted Edward to ref, well fine then.

" one, two, three. GO!" When Edward said this we were already going. I wasn't trying yet, but Emmet was. my hand was close the table, Emmet's grin couldn't get any bigger. Then I started trying. Emmet's hand was down within seconds. the emotions on his face were hilarious. He was mad, confused, shocked, and embarrassed.

" We have a winner!" Edward announced happily. I jumped and gave Edward a huge hug.

" That's not fair she cheated!'' he was lying

''Emmet she won fairly!''edward said to protect me. With that he ran upstairs. Edward and I burst out laughing.

He grabbed me tight hug and whispered in my ear, '' I love you so much.'' he started kissing me in a passionate way again.

Then we heard Jasper, ''NO, NOT AGAIN!'' I wasn't expecting that so I jumped away from Edward, while laughing.

''Sorry Jasper.'' he looked mad.

''sorry doesn't cut it you two almost made me attack alice for gods sake. next time at least give me a heads up.''

''fine.'' Edward and I said at the same time.

Then we all heard a loud noise, which sounded as if someone had broke down the door. We all went running to see what the noise was, what we found was completely unexpected.A giant red-brown wolf standing in the doorway. Jacob.

**_I hope you all like it so far.PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW._**

**_sincerely,_**

**_cute little pixie_**


	3. The Powers

**_JEEZ I STILL I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY STINKIN REVIEWS! DO YOU GUYS ACTUALLY HATE MY FANFIC?! PLEASE IM BEGGIN YOU(gets down on knees with hands folded-puppy dog pout) PLEASE IM DESPERATE PEOPLE. Heres chap three. P.S: don't be afraid to say its bad._**

Edward P.O.V.

We heard a sound which, sounded like someone knocked down our door. Then it hit me, the smell of dog.

Somehow they found out about Bella. This would not end well.

Emmet P.O.V.

Oh God it smelt bad. What the hell are they here for? Oh yeah Edward bit Bella. Duh.

Bella P.O.V.

Jacob was here. This is not good. All of a sudden he started growling at everyone. I felt the urge to protect Edward. Jacob was getting readdy to jump at Edward. I started growling, but no one noticed at all. Jacob lunged for Edward. I yelled, ''STOP!'' Jacob stoped in thin air, along with everything else. Everything was still as if I had paused it. Maybe this was my power. I wanted to try something,''Go!'' Jacob fell to the ground and Edward looked at me and I smiled, he smiled back.

Jacob ran out of the house only to return as a human. Then he yelled at me,'' WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'' I got really mad then.

''Well that I think was my power. Now Jacob please leave.'' I said this all in a angry voice.

''Im not leaving Bella. you all broke the treaty.'' Then I had a theory.

'' Jacob, SIT'' He sat immediately but like a dog because of instincts.

''WHAT THE HELL?'' Jacob was trying but couldn't get up. Edward was very close to Jacob. Jaco did something I didn't exspect.  
He turned into a werewolf while he was sitting. Then he bit Edward!

''SHIT! THAT HURTS'' Edward was bouncing around holding his leg in. That was it.

I was staring at Jacob not knowing what I was doing. I was imagineing him levitating in the air and smashing into the wall numerous times. I cut off my stare to realize Jacob was literally smashing into the wall numerous times. Every one was staring at me. '' JACOB DOWN.'' he immediately stoped. ''don't ever hurt Edward again. got it.'' he just nodded.'' Jacob I didn't mean to do that. I want things to be okay with us. even though I repulse my smell. give me a hug.'' he got up and hugged me. Then he sniffed me.

''you smell the same.'' maybe just to him.

'' Jacob this is really hard for me to say...'' I started crying tears and I yelled, ''WHAT THE HELL?!'' I rubbed the tears away and backed away from Jacob.

''Bella, whats wrong?'' Edward asked this in fear for me.

'' I'm crying tears. Jacob as I was saying... this is really hard for me to say... by nature you're my enemy, now that I know what my power is I need to say this so no one gets physically hurt and so there are no conflicts... LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME HERE TO MY FAMILIES HOUSE AGAIN. I'm so sorry about this jacob.'' and with that he was gone. I broke down on the floor crying. Edward came and picked me up off the floor and took me to our room.

Edward was holding me and letting me cry. ''Edward we need to have a family meeting. now.'' he picked me up and we went downstairs.

Everyone was already there.'' apparently my power is that I can control my surrounding area and people in the surrounding area. I also believe that I can cry because I showed my emotions so much when I was sad.'' most of them agreed wiith me,even Rosalie did.

''I just had a theory,maybe you can sleep, too.'' carlisle suggested.

'' I'll figure that out tonight'' With that me and Edward went upstairs.

'' Bella are you sure that you're okay with never seeing Jacob again?'' apparently he had seen too much emotion earlier.

'' Edward i'm perfectly fine. I love you Edward.'' He grabbed and took me to the bed and started kissing me passionately. he broke off and said, '' I love you to.'' He was kissing me passiontely again. I started takeing his shirt off as he did mine. and so on and so on. **(let your minds roll free everybody)**

The next morning I woke up. wait I woke up. Apparently I can sleep now to.

all of a sudden a roll of nausea went through my stomach and I was puking. I thought for a bit and decided to go to the store.

_later at the store_

my theory was that I was pregnant. that was not possible. but I just wanna make sure so I can check that off the list of theories.

I grabbed three tests so I could be sure.

_later at home_

I took all three tests. I would have to wait three minutes.

_three minutes later_

I checked all three tests at once to find they all had the same answer on them.

**_YAY my first cliffy. PS PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW._**


	4. Authors note

**_Sorry for the people who like the story, but I'm not working on this fanfic anymore I'm trying to decide on a new story so I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile please vote._**


End file.
